After Life
by Stormwhisper
Summary: Have you ever wondered what cats do in StarClan? Following the stories of Spottedleaf, Bluestar, Redtail, Tallstar, Feathertail and Whitestorm, I plan to expose the secrets of what really goes on in StarClan.
1. Prologue

When a cat of one of the four Clans dies, they are usually sent to StarClan, where their spirit can rest forever. A select few who have done evil in their lives and who's souls do not deserve the eternal rest of StarClan are sent to a different, less peaceful place. But the cats that are sent to StarClan can finally escaped sadness and sorrow.

But StarClan is more than it appears. There are still conflicts, and though it is an eternal resting place, it must always be shared with others. Those who were your mortal enemies back in the forest can become some of your closest friends, and those close to you in life may drift away from you when you join StarClan.

And even though, once dead, you are free of illness and injury, those who you knew in life may not be. One of the most difficult things to do in StarClan it to watch your Clanmates go through difficult times, and it is even more sad when you welcome a young cat into your ranks, someone who's time was not yet upon them. Some cats are even plagued with welcoming their own kits, their parents, their siblings.

Have you never wondered what is done in StarClan in lieu of hunting for prey to feed the Clan, or fighting with other cats of different Clans to claim territory? Do they watch what happens in the Clans all day, talk to each other, or simply exist without boredom or a need for a purpose?

The following chapters will reveal all of this. In the next six chapters, I will document how Spottedleaf, Bluestar, Redtail, Tallstar, Feathertail and Whitestorm are doing in their after lives, watching their Clans grow and shrink, become stronger and weaker as the moons pass.


	2. Spottedleaf: Part One

The pain was intense. More intense than Spottedleaf had thought possible. She had watched so many cats die when they had been beyond help, and suffered along with them when she knew it was hopeless. But things were so different when she was the one dying, and not someone else.

The moment she realized she would be joining StarClan sooner than expected, Spottedleaf's heart had filled with joy. She had once promised herself that she would die without regrets, that there would be no guilt left in her when she finally did die. But she had not succeeded, for only a short while ago she had broken the warrior code.

A single thought came to her when she was on the verge of death. She did not think about joining StarClan, did not bother to worry about not joining her ancestors because of what she had done. Instead, she thought of the living, and what would happen after she died. Particularly, her thoughts turned to one cat.

_Be safe, Firepaw, _she thought. And then death took her.

Although the best part of her life had been spent studying StarClan's mysterious ways, Spottedleaf didn't know what to expect when she died. She had never wondered, because it had never seemed like she had been near death. For the cats who she watched die, she thought only of all the good StarClan had done for her and her Clan, and was assured that they would be welcomed to StarClan.

But now that she was the one in the position, Spottedleaf was beginning to feel differently. The tortoiseshell she-cat wondered if a mistake had not been made. She hadn't moved an inch, but now all the pain was gone, and she no longer felt able to move her body.

"Come with me, Spottedleaf," a whisper told her.

A warrior shining with silver had appeared just before her, invisible to the ThunderClan cats all around. Spottedleaf recognized the cat immediately, and relaxed instantly. Of all the cats in StarClan, this was perhaps the cat she trusted the most. She would not be led astray.

"Let your body go," the cat told her.

Obediently, Spottedleaf did her best to release her mind from her body. Before much time had passed at all, Spottedleaf felt suddenly… Free. Her spirit was separated from her body now, and she was shining with silver as well. The silver must have been starlight, because she knew that the cat shining with silver before her was a warrior of StarClan.

Not bothering to pause and explain, the silver-tipped warrior began running suddenly towards Fourtrees. With complete trust, Spottedleaf dashed after the StarClan cat. She paused only just at the entrance of camp to look back one last time at the orange apprentice who had just joined the Clan.

_Be safe, Firepaw, _she prayed.

And then Spottedleaf had begun running after the StarClan warrior again, leaving her home behind. Though she would visit countless times in the world of the sleeping, Spottedleaf would never be here again in reality.

_Goodbye, ThunderClan, _she thought.

And then, without stopping again, Spottedleaf dashed after the StarClan cat. She was finally ready to go to StarClan.

The cat that Spottedleaf was following had been named Rosewind, and, in life, Rosewind had been Spottedleaf's mentor. Though Spottedleaf was still a young medicine cat, Rosewind had been dead for a long time. Spottedleaf had spoken to her many times since her death, but it was comforting knowing that Rosewind would be able to guide her for this final journey.

The two she-cats ran weightlessly through the forest, still heading towards Fourtrees. It made sense for it to end here, where all cats could come in peace to join StarClan's ranks. It took almost no time to arrive there, and Rosewind stopped just as the two reached the great oaks. She turned back to look at Spottedleaf.

"Are you ready to join StarClan?" Rosewind asked.

"Yes," Spottedleaf meowed confidently.

"Your life has not been without sin," Rosewind continued. "However, the good has outweighed the bad. You served your Clan well, and when you broke the warrior code, it was not to go against StarClan. It was not a conscious effort to break the warrior code, and for that we forgive you."

Spottedleaf bowed her head in thanks. She had had some doubts about being forgiven, but Rosewind had obviously thought her worthy of forgiveness.

"Tonight, a star will shine for you," Rosewind meowed. "You will be a member of StarClan. Are you ready?"

Spottedleaf smiled. "Yes, I am."

Rosewind reflected the kind smile. "Come with me."


	3. Spottedleaf: Part Two

Author's note: This chapter contains some references to Dark River. I have been careful not to go into detail about the issues faced in this latest book, but if you not yet read Dark River, you may want to avoid this chapter until you have.

A young tortoiseshell she-cat walked across ThunderClan territory, her paws moving steadily along the ground, which had been dampened by the rain. Though the cat had not lived there in her life, Spottedleaf spent most of her time in the new ThunderClan territory, even though no cats of her Clan had been there in her lifetime.

Spottedleaf was alone on that night, but she would often come with others. Every cat in StarClan had their own Clan to watch over and care for, but when conversing with cats that had belonged to different Clans in life, their loyalty to their own select group disappeared, and they were simply a cat. For this reason, Spottedleaf spent the best part of her time with cats that had been of WindClan, RiverClan or ShadowClan in their lives.

But when she was not with cats that were dead like her, she was spending time with the living.

Spottedleaf had a special connection with the living. One cat that she often chose to confide in was Firestar, the leader of ThunderClan; the Clan Spottedleaf had lived in her life. Firestar had joined the Clan as an apprentice, coming from the twolegplace, having been raised as kittypet.

Spottedleaf had had a special connection with Firestar when he was alive. Though it had not been proclaimed until after Spottedleaf's death, both cats had loved one another. Spottedleaf was well aware that she could do nothing about her love for Firestar, and Firestar might have told her later on, but never received the chance. As a medicine cat, it was against the rules set by StarClan for a medicine cat to be in love.

All was forgiven after Spottedleaf had joined StarClan, but her connection with Firestar had not died with her. Firestar had always had a special connection with StarClan, but he soon began using it to speak with Spottedleaf when his Clan was in times of trouble.

A second cat that Spottedleaf would often speak to was Leafpool, Firestar's daughter. Leafpool was the medicine cat of ThunderClan, and was in many ways similar to Spottedleaf herself. Being a medicine cat of past times with more wisdom and knowledge, Spottedleaf often aided Leafpool when she was in need.

Many cats saw a resemblance between Leafpool and Spottedleaf, although there were few cats who remembered who had known Spottedleaf for long. Leafpool was young and skilled, and had an especially strong connection with StarClan. The same had been true for Spottedleaf, who had foretold Firestar's destiny. Spottedleaf had not known what the prophecy had meant at the time, but Bluestar had later realized that StarClan had been trying to tell them that Firestar would save the Clan.

On that morning, however, Spottedleaf was going to see another cat.

Jaypaw was Squirrelflight's son, and therefore the nephew of Leafpool. He was blind, but had abilities much more powerful than most cats knew. StarClan could do nothing to stop him from doing whatever he pleased, because Jaypaw was more powerful. However, StarClan cats could still visit Jaypaw, and try to convince him of what was not to be done.

Jaypaw was a medicine cat apprentice, and therefore also had to have the connection with Spottedleaf to help him guide his Clan in the future. Spottedleaf was a messenger often chosen by StarClan to bring messages to ThunderClan cats, because of her importance in their history and how well she was known.

On this night, Spottedleaf had gone to visit Firestar. The tom was in need of guidance on that day, as he was facing a conflict that regarded both WindClan and RiverClan. Spottedleaf was not at liberty to give him the answers he wanted, but she could do her best to sooth his anxiety and allow him to evade battle.

Spottedleaf was in the forest and not ThunderClan camp, but if any cat were to pass her, she would be invisible. Firestar would soon be joining her from his dream, and he could be totally invisible to anyone he saw, and he would not see anyone else who happened to be there.

Spottedleaf sat down peacefully in the clearing. It was not any particular place, she had chosen the area simply because it would a good place for Firestar to hear what she had to say. Spottedleaf needed to wait for Firestar to fall asleep before she could call him here, but that didn't take long.

Before much time had passed, Firestar found himself standing before Spottedleaf.

"Spottedleaf," he meowed, pleasure clear in his voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you about RiverClan," Spottedleaf meowed, her voice soft. Almost immediately, Firestar's face hardened, and instead of looking like Spottedleaf's friend, he looked like a Clan leader. All the weight of his responsibility and past actions weighted down on his expression, and he couldn't have looked older.

"Do they have Hollypaw?" Firestar asked, his pelt beginning to bristle, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. Hollypaw was his granddaughter, the kit of Squirrelflight.

"I cannot reveal the secrets of RiverClan. Things like this are for you to discover on your own," Spottedleaf meowed. "However, I can tell you that Hollypaw is perfectly safe where she is, and no harm will come to her."

Firestar nodded, resigned. Though he had been hoping to hear about his granddaughter, he seemed content knowing that no harm would come to her. Spottedleaf knew that the real convincing would lie in reassuring Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw that she would be all right.

"As for RiverClan and WindClan's conflict, I can assure you that it does not have to end in a fight," Spottedleaf meowed. "RiverClan will not attempt to take WindClan territory unless the opposing Clan forces their hand. If WindClan does not attack, RiverClan will not fight them, and WindClan will have no reason to try to take any of your territory," Spottedleaf meowed.

Firestar shook his head. "But what's going on here, Spottedleaf? WindClan is afraid because of the threat that RiverClan is posing, and it seems like they might attack us out of fear."

"There is no reason for something like that to happen," Spottedleaf assured him. "WindClan may be too afraid to see reason, however. You must convince them not to do anything on impulse, and focus on what they know, not what they suspect."

Firestar nodded. "I understand."

Spottedleaf smiled at him. "Goodbye, Firestar," she said softly.

"Goodbye, Spottedleaf," Firestar meowed sadly.

Spottedleaf gave him one final glance, and then walked slowly away, across the forest.


	4. Spottedleaf: Part Three

Two days had passed since Spottedleaf had delivered StarClan's will to Firestar.

Spottedleaf had since returned to StarClan, where she could watch over ThunderClan. Firestar had taken her advice and had wisely decided not to attack WindClan unprovoked, though he had been foolish in sending a cat in alone to another Clan's territory. If she had been harmed, Firestar would not have been quite so pleased with his decision.

Even though Spottedleaf was concerned with Firestar's actions, something more troubling was at the edge of her mind. The half moon was quickly approaching, and it would soon be time for the medicine cats to gather once again. This was not a bad thing, far from it. It provided a time for the medicine cats to ask StarClan questions that they needed answers to, and an opportunity to strengthen their connections with their ancestors.

Though this was a good thing, there was something troubling about it, as well.

Jaypaw's powers were growing stronger and stronger. The ability to enter another's dream was special, and could come in useful. But Jaypaw's use of them was troubling. He wasn't cautious or careful, and most importantly, not at all respectful. He invaded any given cat's dreams to find out what he wanted to know without good reason, and StarClan was powerless to stop him.

This in particular troubled Spottedleaf. A cat so young with so much power at his disposal was certain to attract more darkness than any cat before him. His grandfather himself, Tigerstar, with the help of his son, Hawkfrost, had already tried to take him under his wing. And what of his littermates?

The prophecy given to Firestar told of _three _cats, kin of his kin, which would hold the power of the stars in their paws. Hollypaw and Lionpaw were certain to have powers of their own, and they would not be controlled by StarClan's will, either. Tigerstar and Hawkfrost were certain to take an active interest in them as well.

With StarClan's guidance, the three would have been safe. But if they were not affected by StarClan… Well, they could not be protected as easily as other cats. It was like giving a kit the skills of a senior warrior, and telling him to fight whoever he pleased. He would probably kill some his littermates, and fight all the wrong enemies.

Spottedleaf was not the only one troubled by this. Yellowfang, Spottedleaf's constant companion, was also concerned. Born into ShadowClan, Yellowfang had a different approach on this. ShadowClan cats were harder on their young cats, forcing them into more respect and not allowing them to choose where their loyalties lay.

"Yellowfang," Spottedleaf meowed, approaching the former ThunderClan medicine cat. "Do you have any ideas on what we can do about Jaypaw?"

Yellowfang grinned darkly. "I am a true ThunderClan cat, but I think that right now, borrowing something from ShadowClan is in order," Yellowfang meowed. "In ShadowClan, we treated young cats… Differently. They were taught respect differently, and weren't allowed to choose where their loyalties lay like ThunderClan cats."

"I understand that ShadowClan cats are raised differently, but what does that have to do with what we're doing now?" Spottedleaf asked, confused.

"I don't think that Jaypaw will respond to the ways of ThunderClan cats," Yellowfang explained. "However, I believe that we may have a better chance of convincing him to listen to us if we borrow a tradition from ShadowClan. You see, from the beginning their kits are taught to respect by seeing the power of superior cats. If we could demonstrate something like that to Jaypaw, he may feel more inclined to listen to us."

Spottedleaf thought for a moment. It was an excellent idea, but it was flawed. "The risk is too great," Spottedleaf sighed. "Instead of respecting us, Jaypaw may learn to fear and hate us. If he does, then nothing will be right in the forest."

Yellowfang nodded, resigned. "Then what can we do?"

Spottedleaf shook her head. "I don't know. Perhaps Cinderpelt will know…"

Yellowfang agreed instantly. "She always was wise. If she had not been sent back to become a warrior, Cinderpelt would probably be here right now, telling us what to do."

"Yes," Spottedleaf agreed. "I'll return later."

Yellowfang nodded, and sat down silently, awaiting Spottedleaf's return.

The StarClan cat ran swiftly across the forest, bringing herself to ThunderClan camp in no time at all. StarClan cats could move much faster than normal cats, never tiring or slowing down. It was not long at all until Spottedleaf entered ThunderClan camp.

Cloudtail, kin of Firestar, guarded the entrance. He stared right through her as he watched the silent forest, unable to see her because Spottedleaf did not wish to appear to him. Spottedleaf had died before Cloudtail had been born, but Spottedleaf had watched him grow up nonetheless.

Cinderpaw was asleep in the apprentices den. When she was awake, she was simply Cinderpaw, a simple apprentice without much knowledge of the world yet. But when asleep, she became Cinderpelt, wise former medicine cat of ThunderClan, and the one who had taught Leafpool all she knew of medicine.

Closing her eyes, Spottedleaf willed herself into Cinderpaw's dream.

Though Cinderpaw's body, Cinderpelt's wisdom glowed in her eyes. She was sitting at the edge of the lake, near the tree bridge that led to the island. Cinderpaw—Cinder­_pelt_—stared into the water.

"Hello, Cinderpelt," Spottedleaf meowed softly. "I have here to ask your advice."

"I know what you have come to ask," Cinderpaw responded, though her voice belonged to the older Cinderpelt. "I'm afraid I cannot help you. I'm sorry."

Spottedleaf wanted to say more, but she sensed that Cinderpelt had more on her mind than Cinderpaw could ever know. "All right. Be well, Cinderpelt."

The cat looked up, eyes shining with happiness. "You may call me Cinderpaw."


	5. Bluestar: Part One

Bluestar had known that death was near.

In the past few moons, everything she had thought she had known had gone away. Because of this, she had been acting strangely. Hiding inside her own little world worked well, for a time. But StarClan had a way of finding their way back in, and she had soon realized what must be done.

Bluestar had died honourably. She had sacrificed her own life to save countless lives of those in her Clan, and left them with a strong and brave leader. Fireheart was not going to let down ThunderClan, Bluestar was certain of that. Her Clan would be fine, Bluestar was certain. It was her own fate that troubled Bluestar.

She was dead. She knew that. One moment Bluestar's mind had been totally filled with pain, and she could focus on nothing else. But then Bluestar was suddenly… At peace. There was no pain, and she could feel nothing. Bluestar was not in StarClan, at least not yet. Did that mean that she wouldn't be going to StarClan? Was she doomed to remain here forever, without her warrior ancestors?

But Bluestar's fears were without reason. Even as she finished imagining what her death would be like without the cats of StarClan to guide her—who she had restored her faith in—when just such a cat appeared before her.

The tom had a reddish-brown pelt and dark blue eyes. Bluestar had never expected to see him again, and had even suspected that he might have been the reason she didn't get to go to StarClan. But yet, here he was. His fur was tipped with the silver of StarClan cats that had returned to the forest, and he was smiling down at her.

"Come with me, Bluestar," Oakheart said softly. "We should go on one more journey together."

Bluestar nodded happily, finding her spirit freed from her body. "Yes, I would like that."

Oakheart led her in a weightless run towards Fourtrees. Bluestar didn't know what was going to happen, and she didn't care. Because, for that moment, she was happy again. The cat she loved was with her. She was dead, but she knew that her Clan would be all right. Mistyfoot and Stonefur were both alive and well, and she would soon be joining her final kit, Mosskit. Bluestar could not have been happier.

But all too soon, it ended.

Oakheart brought her to Fourtrees and stopped, staring her in the eye. Bluestar looked back at him, and saw sorrow there. Sorrow for their lost kit, for the two he had left behind, for Bluestar? She was not certain.

"We both broke the warrior code in our lives, Bluestar," Oakheart meowed softly. "StarClan has found it in their hearts to forgive me. I fell in love with you, but I also sheltered the kits that came of it, and ended the affair that led us to this. StarClan saw the goodness in my heart, and allowed me to join them."

"I did not do as much good," Bluestar murmured. "First you, and then… Poor Mosskit. He never stood a chance. You would have taken care of him, but… He never made it, the poor kit. It was my entire fault… Because I wanted to be deputy. If I hadn't been so selfish, and if I had just raised my own kits… None of this would have happened."

There were tears in Bluestar's eyes when Oakheart pushed his pelt up reassuringly to her side. "But this was not all you did. You saved your Clan from a dreadful future with Thistleclaw at their head, and you led your Clan well. You sacrificed your own life for their well being, and selected a deputy that will lead them well for many moons."

Bluestar looked up into the tom's eyes. "But is that enough to join StarClan, now that I am dead?"

Oakheart smiled at her. "Yes, Bluestar. You are a cat of StarClan cat now. We can be together forever now."


	6. Bluestar: Part Two

Barely a moon had passed since Bluestar had died.

Bluestar had found StarClan amazing. All the cats that she had lost and caused her grief were here, and those who weren't could be watched from the sky. Oakheart was with her all the time, and Bluestar was happy at last. For the first time in moons, Bluestar didn't miss Oakheart. She didn't miss Mosskit. She didn't miss her mother or her sister. She was simply happy.

But all was not well. Mistyfoot, the daughter of Bluestar and Oakheart, was not well. Mistyfoot had grown up thinking that her mother was Graypool, an elderly RiverClan cat who had since joined StarClan. But she had recently been told of the truth, and couldn't help but fall into a depression.

Which was why, one night, Bluestar and Oakheart decided that the only way to heal her would be to visit her and explain everything. They would also have to tell her about Mosskit, which was not something they wanted to do. Although Mosskit was with them now, the pain of losing him had been hard on them both, and they didn't want to transfer the grief to one of their living kits. But it had to be done.

Bluestar and Oakheart made their way to RiverClan camp one night, moving as quickly and as weightlessly as when they had first gone to StarClan together. It took only moments to reach the camp, although it would have taken any living cat much longer. It was one of the gifts of being a cat of StarClan.

Mistyfoot was sleeping badly, tossing and turning, earning grumbles from her clanmates. Her face was frozen with an expression of sorrow, and it pained Bluestar to see her daughter so unhappy. She glanced at Oakheart, who nodded silently at her. The two cats closed their eyes, and became a part of Mistyfoot's dream.

Mistyfoot's dream took them to the river, where Mistyfoot was sitting. She was at the edge, staring into the churning water. She didn't seem to notice her parents standing just behind her.

"Hello, Mistyfoot," Bluestar meowed softly.

Mistyfoot spun around, and stared in surprise at Bluestar and Oakheart. Mistyfoot didn't have a lot of contact with StarClan—none, in fact. The closest she had ever had to speaking to a cat from StarClan was her trip to highstones, when she had been an apprentice, and once more when she had accompanied Leopardstar.

"W… What are you doing here?" Mistyfoot asked, looking completely confused. StarClan cats rarely entered the dreams of average cats.

"To explain a few things," Oakheart meowed softly, stepping toward his daughter. He had been the parent Mistyfoot had known, and therefore she was more likely to trust him and believe what he said.

Mistyfoot shook her head. "And why should I listen? You both lied to me," she meowed, and then turning to Bluestar, "and you abandoned me."

Bluestar flinched at her daughter's sharp words, but she knew that it was all true.

"Bluestar didn't have a choice, Mistyfoot," Oakheart said softly. "Neither of us did. You were unsafe in ThunderClan, with little food to eat in leafbare. In RiverClan, you were given a much safer life. Bluestar became leader of ThunderClan, yes, but I was there in RiverClan, watching over you."

"And what about Graypool?" Mistyfoot asked, angry. "You led me to believe that she was my mother. I thought that she was my mother, I mourned for her, as if she were my kin!"

"She raised you. She was like a mother to you," Oakheart murmured softly. "She deserved to be mourned for like a mother."

"Just forget it," Mistyfoot hissed, and dashed away, returning to the waking world.


	7. Bluestar: Part Three

Moonflower was staring as the newest member of StarClan arrived. Though she only had eyes for the cat who she was with, Moonflower recognized her immediately. When she had died, this cat had only been a warrior. She had later become the deputy of ThunderClan, and then leader.

Moonflower couldn't bring herself to be happy that her daughter was finally joining StarClan. Of course, it would be selfish to do so because of the company. But there was another reason Moonflower was not glad to see Bluestar finally come.

Moons ago, Bluestar had given up her kits for the good of her Clan. This in itself was not enough to make Moonflower regret her daughter joining StarClan, but the consequences of it were. The one kit that hadn't lived was Mosskit, and Moonflower had been forced to take care of Mosskit in StarClan. Though he was happy, the kit would never be able to grow up, to become a warrior.

Moonflower held a grudge against Bluestar for giving up her kits, and allowing one of them to die. Moonflower would always love her daughter, but she just couldn't see her in the same light after Mosskit had died.

Bluestar tore her eyes away from Oakheart's at last, and saw Moonflower right away. A smile lit up her face and, Oakheart following her obediently, raced towards her mother.

Moonflower, however, did not smile. Bluestar stopped, seeming confused, and perhaps even a bit fearful.

"Moonflower?" Bluestar asked.

"Before you speak to me… There's someone else you must speak to," Moonflower meowed, making a quick decision. With that, she beckoned the small cat sitting beside her forward.

Mosskit was still so small, despite all the time that had passed. He looked up at his parents with big eyes that glowed with wisdom, despite his body's young age. He looked first at Oakheart, and then to Bluestar.

"Oh, Mosskit," Bluestar meowed softly, sadly. Her eyes became wet with tears. "I'm so sorry…"

Mosskit looked at her for a moment, and then nodded at his mother. "I forgive you, Bluestar."

Bluestar wrapped her tail around Mosskit gratefully, and licked him gently on the head. "Thank you, Mosskit."

Moonflower looked from Bluestar to Mosskit, and then finally smiled. "I forgive you as well, Bluestar."

Bluestar smiled at her mother. "Thank you."


	8. Redtail: Part One

Redtail realized very suddenly that he was dead.

He wasn't surprised, but rather angered. The wounds of the battle had been more than enough to kill him, as he knew well. But his killer, Tigerclaw… Well, the very thought of him made Redtail want to unsheathe his claws. Tigerclaw had been—was—trusted in ThunderClan. He was respected as a great warrior, and no one had ever suspected that he might have been a murderer.

_Why did he kill me? _Redtail thought sadly. Redtail was sad that his life was over. He was sad that he wouldn't be able to reveal Tigerclaw's treachery to Bluestar. But more than anything, he was sad because he would never get to see his daughter, Sandpaw, become a warrior.

Sandpaw's mother was gone as well, but it had never been a problem in the past. Now she would have no one there for her when she became a warrior, no one to comfort her when things went wrong. It was true that Sandpaw was strong, but was she really strong enough to live without her parents so young?

Redtail stopped thinking about his daughter for a moment, and puzzled over why he was still… Wherever he was. Redtail did not doubt that StarClan would come for him. He had never lost his faith in StarClan, true to his Clan and his family. But even though he believed they were coming, he couldn't help but wonder.

"Come with me, Redtail," a sweet voice said, drifting across the clearing.

Redtail looked up unexpectedly, finding himself suddenly able to move. He walked towards where he had heard the voice coming from, thinking that his ears had tricked him. It had sounded exactly like a cat he had known, a cat that was long gone…

"That is right, Redtail," the voice said softly, very nearby. "I have come for you."

Redtail rounded a corner and suddenly there she was. She was a beautiful tortoiseshell whose eyes glowed deep green, though her fur was now edged with silver. Happiness had lit up her face and she was smiling extremely widely, the smile warming her eyes and making her seem even more beautiful than she was.

"Lily?" Redtail asked in disbelief.

The she-cat smiled, nodding. "Yes, Redtail. The cats of your StarClan allowed me passage to their skies so that I could see you again."

"I… I can't believe this," Redtail murmured. "I thought that you were gone… That I would never see you again."

Lily had been a loner that Redtail had known before he had been deputy of ThunderClan. He had fallen in love with her, and she had had his kits. But she had soon fallen prey to greencough, as did two of their three kits. Redtail took the third kit, Sand, and renamed her Sandkit. He brought her back to camp one night and brought her to one of his trusted friends, who was a queen at the time. The queen had lost all of her other kits, but Sandkit had remained strong.

Redtail had been certain that he would never see Lily again. She was not a Clan cat, and he hadn't thought that he would see her, even in his own death.

Lily smiled at him again. "Come on. Its time to go."


	9. Redtail: Part Two

Redtail's time in StarClan was enjoyed thoroughly.

He had been more in love with Lily than he had ever been with another cat, and he was more than joyful that he was now being allowed to spend time with her. Every moment he could, Redtail was able to spend all of his time with the cat he loved. He only ever left her to see his family, and even then he would often bring her with him.

There was rarely a need for him to worry about what was happening in the forest. He was always concentrated on Lily, trying to make sure she was happy. She had given up her own after life to spend time with him, and would never see her parents or siblings again. Redtail wanted her to be just as happy—perhaps even more so—than if she had remained with her family.

But one day, Redtail was forced to think of his Clan again.

Redtail always watched ThunderClan, even when he was concentrating on Lily. One day, not very long after his death, Bluestar went to the moonstone. Lionheart was her deputy, and he was strong and brave. But ThunderClan was about to be attacked, and without warning from StarClan, ThunderClan would surely fall.

A cat from StarClan would have to warn Bluestar, and immediately Redtail was suggested. Her deputy of the past, he seemed like the perfect pick. It could be his final act of protecting his Clan. Redtail readily agreed, and so he went down to the moonstone.

Bluestar felt asleep immediately, and Redtail joined her in the land of her dreams.

"Redtail!" Bluestar meowed in surprise. "Are… Are you all right?"

"I couldn't be better," Redtail meowed softly. "Unfortunately, I am only here on official business. An attack is being execute on ThunderClan camp as we speak."

Bluestar's eyes filled with horror. "What?"

"ShadowClan has attacked ThunderClan while you are gone," Redtail explained. "Lionheart has led your cats into battle well, but it will not be enough. Your Clan needs you back at camp."

Bluestar nodded, though she was visibly afraid.

"It'll be fine," Redtail assured her.

"Yes…" Bluestar meowed, and Redtail released her from the dream.

Normally, Redtail would have let Bluestar go, and watch from StarClan. But this was too close to home. Tigerclaw was going to use this opportunity for his dark plans, and Redtail needed to make sure that Bluestar made it back to camp. He had to.

Redtail arrived in the cave at highstones just as Bluestar was leaving. Redtail followed Bluestar obediently, trying to silently soothe the nervous she-cat. He was with her for the entire journey, though it was past sunset when they finally did arrive at the camp. The battle was not over, and Bluestar helped to defeat ShadowClan.

But there was one thing that unsettled Redtail. Lionheart was killed in the battle, and now ThunderClan was without a deputy. The obvious choice was Tigerclaw, and Bluestar was certain to choose him. Redtail's murderer was going to become deputy of his Clan.

Unhappily, Redtail returned to StarClan. Lily was waiting for him, and came over to soothe him.

"Yes, are you all right?" Lily asked.

Redtail looked into her eyes, and smiled. "I am now."


	10. Redtail: Part Three

Bluestar arrived in StarClan long after Redtail.

Redtail felt the urge to go over to her as soon as she arrived, but he could not tear her away from her family. Oakheart, he wouldn't have minded separating her from. But she was soon reunited with Moonflower, her mother, and Mosskit, her dead kit. Redtail hadn't known about the kits until after his death, but he felt extreme sadness when he saw how much sorrow Bluestar felt for him and all the regret for her decision.

It was a few days before Redtail built up the courage to speak with Bluestar. She spent most of her time with Oakheart and Mosskit, but she was also with Moonflower quite often. When she finally spoke to Lionheart, Redtail decided that it was time for him to approach her.

"Would you like me to come with you?" Lily asked as soon as he had told her of her plans.

"I think that I should talk to her alone, at least at first," Redtail admitted. "I will introduce you two very soon, but if I want her to talk to me, I think it may be best if she doesn't think that I broke the warrior code."

Lily seemed saddened by his words. She had always felt as if she didn't belong in his life when he'd been alive, and though she had all but left that behind in the after life, it still seemed to hit a nerve.

"No, no, don't take it that way," Redtail meowed soothingly. "Its not that that is how I feel. It is simply that Bluestar might not understand without explanation."

"All right," Lily agreed reluctantly. "Come to get me soon, though."

Redtail smiled. "Of course, I will, Lily."

With one final smile to Lily, Redtail walked over to Bluestar. She had just finished speaking to Lionheart, and was just returning to Oakheart when she first saw Redtail. Bluestar smiled as soon as she saw him, obviously happy to see him. Redtail smiled back.

"How have you been, Redtail?" Bluestar asked. "I just got here, but… Well, I always wondered how you had done. Have you found your parents here?"

"Yes," Redtail told her. "How have you been? Of course, I have been watching from StarClan all this time, but… Well, I've never been able to read minds, as you well know. I can only interpret your actions, and I must admit, they confuse me."

Bluestar probably would have blushed at that moment if she could have. "I'm afraid I haven't really been myself lately," she admitted. "But fear not. My faith has been restored, as I'm sure you noticed. My death itself was caused by this."

Redtail smiled. "I must admit to you something, Bluestar. When I was alive, before you made me deputy… I broke the warrior code."

Bluestar looked at him, dumbfounded. "What are you talking about, Redtail? You never broke the warrior code. You were one of the bravest and most loyal warrior."

"I met a loner one day," Redtail admitted. "I had planned on chasing her away from the territory. She was near the twolegplace, and I had thought that she was just a kittypet. But as I go closer, I saw how strong she was. When I attempted to chase her away, she fought back fiercely. And then… Well, I realized how beautiful she was.

"I loved her—love her very much," Redtail continued. "I was going to ask if she could join ThunderClan, and if not leave with her. She was pregnant with my kits at the time. After they were born, I was planning on either getting her the support of the Clan, or leaving with her. But then… She grew sick with greencough. She begged me not to bring her back to ThunderClan, to get her taken care of. She and two of my kits died of it. Out of desperation I took the final kit, Sand, back to the Clan. I remained her Sandkit, and I brought her to a queen in the nursery, who I convinced to take care of her and tell the world that I was the father of all of her friends, not just Sandkit. I was never close to the others, though. I only took care of Sandkit."

"Sandstorm?" Bluestar asked in a shallow, shocked voice.

"Yes," Redtail meowed. "StarClan has found a way to forgive me. I hope you can too."

Bluestar paused for a moment, as if deciding. Then suddenly, crazily, she laughed. "I had Oakheart, and you expect me not to forgive a much lesser offence?" She smiled at him. "No, worry not. You are forgiven."

Redtail smiled at her. "That is good, because I have someone to introduce to you."


	11. Tallstar: Part One

Death had not been unexpected.

For moons now, Tallstar had known that he was near death. He had tried to hold on until his Clan found a new home, so that he could be sure that they would be all right. In his final moments, he had done something that he hoped would serve his Clan well. Mudclaw had been a good deputy, when Tallstar could be there to control and watch over his. But he would simply not do as leader. And so, just as he was about to die, he had given his friend, Onewhisker, his leadership. He hoped it had been a good idea.

He was lying still now, wondering how he would join StarClan. However, it was not long before a silvery cat of StarClan appeared before him.

Tallstar recognized the cat immediately. Although it had been a long time since he had died, when the cat had been only an apprentice, his memory burned in Tallstar's mind. It was something he had always blamed himself for, something that had always haunted him.

The apprentice was smiling at him. "Come with me, Tallstar," Gorsepaw meowed. He sounded exactly like he had all those moons ago, except now he was smiling. Gorsepaw had always been too tired trying to defend his Clan before to ever smile.

"G… Gorsepaw," Tallstar meowed, too surprised and shocked to speak. Gorsepaw had been an apprentice in WindClan, and probably would have been an excellent warrior if he hadn't died so young. ShadowClan had killed him as an example for what would happen to WindClan if they did not agree to their terms of merging territories. The act had only further enraged WindClan, but it had not brought Gorsepaw back nonetheless.

"Yes, Tallstar," Gorsepaw meowed quietly. "I've been watching over you and our Clan ever since I was killed. You have done a good job as leader, Tallstar. You served them—us—well."

"Thank you," Tallstar meowed, still staring at the silver-touched apprentice. Tallstar had never forgiven himself for Gorsepaw's death, and now… Well, he was finally finding a way to let it go. Gorsepaw looked so happy, so peaceful. Nothing like the last time Tallstar had seen him.

"Come with me, Tallstar," Gorsepaw meowed again. "I have something to show you before you come with me to StarClan."

Tallstar followed Gorsepaw in the weightless run of StarClan cats, and Gorsepaw led him across the forest. First he led him to the island that would soon be the replacement for Fourtrees, and then to what would soon be WindClan territory, and finally to their new camp.

"WindClan will do fine in this new forest, Tallstar," Gorsepaw meowed. "StarClan can see that much. Onewhisker will lead your Clan well, and removing Mudclaw from the position was a good decision. Nothing you've done will hurt your Clan in the future, Tallstar. I can assure you of that."

Tallstar smiled. "Thank you for showing me this, Gorsepaw."

"Are you ready to go to StarClan now?" Gorsepaw asked. "You will be able to watch over your Clan from there, and you will be reunited with all of your lost friends."

"Yes," Tallstar meowed, smiling again. He already felt so much lighter, and his body felt young again. If this was what StarClan would feel like, then he was nothing but pleased to go there.

"Follow me," Gorsepaw meowed, and began to lead Tallstar toward the island.


	12. Tallstar: Part Two

Tallstar hadn't found the need to return to the forest for a long time. Simply watching from the stars and predicting what would happen had served him well, while he spent time with all of his fallen friends. But eventually, there came a day when Tallstar had to deliver a message to a cat that was still alive.

Onewhisker doubted his place as leader. In his swiftness, Tallstar had been unable to say the proper ceremony when he chose Onewhisker as deputy, and some cats even doubted whether Onewhisker and Firestar had not made up the entire thing. Onewhisker was beginning to lose faith in him and in his power as leader. He had not been given his nine lives because he had no moonstone, and he was near giving up his position.

Tallstar had decided that he must go and reassure Onewhisker that all would be well. Even though he was dead, protecting his Clan was still one of the most important things to him. His duty didn't end in death, and it might never end. But for now, there were still cats in his Clan that knew him well, and Onewhisker would probably believe Tallstar above everyone else.

The leader took himself back down to the forest, running smoothly across the moorland. It felt good to do that again, to run like a true WindClan cat. It was another gift entirely to be allowed to run the territory that belonged to his Clan now, although he was no longer truly one of them.

Onewhisker was sleeping out in the open, just like all of his clanmates. He was lying on his own, tossing and turning in an uneasy sleep. Tallstar gently touched his nose to Onewhisker, trying to soothe him. When Onewhisker refused to calm in his sleep, Tallstar entered his dream.

They were on the moor, and Tallstar was standing before Onewhisker. He saw the leader's eyes widen with surprise, and then happiness.

"Tallstar… What are you doing here, Tallstar?" Onewhisker asked, bemused.

"I see that you have come to doubt your position as leader," Tallstar meowed, and Onewhisker's eyes flashed with understanding, followed by fear. Did Onewhisker really think that Tallstar had come to tell him that he should step down?

"Although the words I used were not traditional," Tallstar meowed, "StarClan has recognized you as leader. You cannot receive your nine lives yet, but they will be with you soon enough. Until then, you must lead your Clan as best you can. Your lives and your name will be granted soon."

Onewhisker shook his head, his eyes filled with confusion. "But why can I not receive my nine lives and my name? Onewhisker is the name of a warrior, not a leader. The cats are starting to doubt me, and many will support Mudclaw if he tries to seize leadership from me. I'm not certain that I can defend myself, if he does. The cats are not convinced that StarClan supports me…"

"As long as you believe," Tallstar meowed. "StarClan will support you in any way they can, but you must be strong on your own, as well. Only then can StarClan truly protect you."

"Wise words," Onewhisker meowed softly. "Thank you, Tallstar. I will do my best to obey your advice."

Tallstar smiled at his old friend. "That is all that I ask of you, Tallstar. I must go now, but I will be with you, as you lead."

Onewhisker nodded. "That is reassuring, Tallstar."


	13. Tallstar: Part Three

**Author's note: This chapter is a bit short, and I apologize. I couldn't think of anything else that Tallstar and Rushtail would need to say to one another. **

Tallstar had been lucky lately. Few cats he knew died, and he spent the best part of his time with those he knew who were already gone, such as Deadfoot, and his family, primarily his parents and his littermates. But one day, Rushtail perished. Tallstar went to see him as soon as he arrived.

Another cat, probably one of his parents, brought him to StarClan. But as soon as he arrived, Tallstar found him.

"Tallstar!" Rushtail exclaimed, surprised to see him, though Tallstar didn't know why. Rushtail looked much better in death than he had when he had been alive. The old tom had been an elder for many moons, and had died with his old body tired of use. But now he looked fresh and young, as if no time had passed at all for him.

"It's good to see you again," Tallstar meowed. "I trust that Onestar served you well as leader after I left?"

Rushtail nodded eagerly. "Yes, he did quite a good job. I'm glad you chose him as leader. It took the rest of us a while to learn how rotten Mudclaw was, and if he had been leader, with nine fresh lives, we wouldn't have been able to stop him quite so easily."

"I'm glad I could help," Tallstar meowed with a smile.

"Though I did snap at him a few too many times…" Rushtail admitted. "It was difficult towards the end. _Everything _hurt, and no one seemed capable of leaving me alone. When he joins us in a while, I'll have to apologize for that…"

Tallstar smiled at his old friend. "Yes, that might be a good idea."


	14. Feathertail: Part One

Feathertail knew that she was about to die. She had some regrets, but not for what she had done. She had wanted to spend the rest of her life with Crowpaw, but it was impossible. Feathertail didn't want to leave her brother, Stormfur, either. But she knew that she would see them both again one day, and until then she could watch over them. She had saved their lives.

Feathertail wasn't sure of what to expect after she died. She had always envisioned joining StarClan, but could StarClan reach her here, or was she to hunt with the Tribe of Endless Hunting now? It was not that it was a horrible fate, but it would mean never meeting her mother, never seeing her brother and Crowpaw again after they left the territory of the tribe. Was that really she wanted?

Two cats came to get her.

One was a small golden she-cat who Feathertail knew well. Star That Shines on Water, who had just died, was smiling at Feathertail. There was gratitude clear in her eyes, accompanied by great knowledge.

The second was a slender and beautiful silver tabby, with blue eyes that glowed with happiness as they locked with Feathertail's. Although she had never met this cat before, recognition flared in Feathertail. This cat looked so much like her, and there was some of her in Stormfur, as well.

It was Silverstream. This was her mother.

"Feathertail," Star meowed softly, touching her nose to Feathertail's. "Thank you so very much for killing Sharptooth and saving the tribe. I nor any of the other cats who were affected by Sharptooth's rampage can ever repay you for your great sacrifice. However, we are going to make sure that you do not come to regret dying in the territory of the tribes."

Feathertail watched Star curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Normally, you would hunt with the Tribe of Endless Hunting," Star meowed. "Rarely cats die here who do not belong to the tribe. But in your case, the Tribe of Endless Hunting is in your debt. That is why we have given permission for Silverstream, of StarClan, to come and fetch you. You will be allowed to walk in both skies."

"Thank you," Feathertail murmured, dipping her in respect. She sensed that this was a rare and great honour. She had never heard of a cat being allowed to walk two skies, although she had never heard of other groups of cats, either. But even so, she had never heard of a StarClan cat walking two skies.

Star stepped back, and allowed Feathertail to focus on Silverstream.

Silverstream touched Feathertail's nose with her own, happiness bubbling over. "It's so good to see you again, Feathertail. I've been watching over you all this time, but… It's just so nice to see you."

Feathertail pushed her head into Silverstream's pelt.

"Are you ready to go to StarClan now?" Silverstream meowed softly.

"Yes," Feathertail meowed, smiling. "I'm ready."


	15. Feathertail: Part Two

Leafpool's future was troubling to Feathertail.

Leafpool had fallen in love with Crowfeather, or at least she would be very soon. Feathertail did not hold any grudge against either cat, because she only wanted Crowfeather to be happy. But would this path really bring him happiness? Leafpool was a medicine cat, and of ThunderClan. Even though Feathertail had been of RiverClan and Crowfeather of WindClan, it had been a relationship with fewer obstacles.

The path that the relationship would take was unclear. Whether happiness or sorrow would prevail in the strange turn of events was yet to be seen, but one thing was certain. For Crowfeather and Leafpool to be together, Leafpool would have to leave being a medicine cat behind forever, and Crowfeather would have to turn his back on his Clan.

Feathertail wasn't certain whether or not she wanted the relationship to happen. She wanted nothing more than for Crowfeather to be happy, but would he really be happy with Leafpool? It was true that they were made for each other. But would they both be able to turn their backs on everything they had ever known, and even if they could, would they both be happy?

It was Feathertail's experience and her connection to what was happening that drew her to the moonpool when Leafpool visited. It was this that made Feathertail speak to Leafpool when she arrived, even though she didn't consciously know how much she cared about Crowfeather.

"And tell Crowfeather," Feathertail finished, just as she was about to leave Leafpool, "that I only want him to be happy."

Leafpool nodded understandingly, taking Feathertail's words to heart. "Thank you, Feathertail," she murmured. And then she awoke.

Feathertail returned to the sky, where the rest of the StarClan cats remained. Most were watching Leafpool and Crowfeather's futures eagerly, as well as the present. The decisions that they would make in the following few hours would shape the futures that would affect the Clans.

"Feathertail, are you all right?" Silverstream asked her as she returned from speaking to Leafpool.

Feathertail nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. As… As long as Crowfeather is happy, then I'm fine. I'm happy here."

Silverstream brushed her pelt up against Feathertail. "It'll be fine, Feathertail. I promise you, Crowfeather will never forget you or the time you two spent together. Just because he's grown to love again, it doesn't make anything else that he cares about any less important."

"I know," Feathertail assured her mother. "It's just… Well, I miss him," she admitted.

"I know," Silverstream meowed soothingly. "I miss Graystripe all the time, and I wish that I could watch over him. But knowing that he's alive and that he's happy… Well, then I'm all right."

"Which is why I'm fine too," Feathertail meowed, and this time Silverstream believed her.


	16. Feathertail: Part Three

Feathertail was watching ThunderClan when Graystripe returned.

Although RiverClan was and always would be her Clan, Feathertail had taken a special interest in ThunderClan lately, probably related to Leafpool. But she could only predict the future of the Clans, and not cats that were outside of the Clans at the time. Which was why she was totally unaware when Graystripe returned, and didn't know about the cat that was with him.

"W… What?" Feathertail asked faintly as soon as she saw Millie. Silverstream was sitting beside her, and froze when she saw Millie, stiffening as soon as Millie came into sight. It was no mystery who Millie was. It was plain to see in Graystripe's eyes when he looked at her; easy to see when Millie stared back.

Feathertail looked at her mother, concerned for her. What if she wasn't all right with this? But to Feathertail's surprise, Silverstream was smiling.

"He's happy now," Silverstream explained to Feathertail. "That's what matters, isn't it? You'd understand that, of all cats, would you not?"

Feathertail smiled, nodding knowingly. If her relationship with Crowfeather had taught her nothing else, it was why Silverstream accepted Graystripe's relationship with Millie so willingly.


	17. Whitestorm: Part One

The BloodClan cats had been defeated, but there were also many losses on the victorious side. Cats from ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan and ShadowClan alike had died in the battle, and although in the end they had been the winners, it hadn't turned out like everyone had wanted. For ThunderClan, the loss was the greatest. Their deputy was killed.

Whitestorm had served a good, long life as a warrior and later a deputy. When he finally died, he was ready. He could have been an elder, if he had chosen to. He probably would have lived much longer if he had just retired, and not fought in this battle. But being an elder was not where his heart lay. He couldn't have gone on living in ThunderClan without being a warrior, without hunting and fighting for his Clan. This was simply what he had to do.

Which was why, when death finally did get him, he was not saddened. Yes, he would miss being a warrior of ThunderClan. But he had done so much for his Clan already, and now they could do without him. Firestar would choose the right deputy to replace him, even if Firestar didn't yet understand who that was.

Whitestorm knew that a cat from StarClan was going to come with him, but he was surprised by the cat who was there. He hadn't seen her in many moons, since she had died when he was only an apprentice. It wasn't that he had forgotten her, stopped missing her. But it still ended up shocking him. Whitestorm had wondered if he would ever see her again.

Snowfur stood before him, looking exactly as Whitestorm had remembered his mother. She was smiling, and her dark green eyes were filled with greater wisdom than Whitestorm remembered.

When Snowfur had died, Whitestorm had only been an apprentice. He'd been quick to move on with his life, but he had always missed his mother. When he finally became a warrior, he missed her more than ever. He spent his vigil thinking about her, wondering how she was, if she was in StarClan, watching over him. And now here she was.

"Come with me, my son," Snowfur meowed softly, guiding Whitestorm toward Fourtrees. Unlike most cats, she took the walk slowly, enjoying her time with her son before she allowed anyone else to take him away. She wanted to speak to him before he met with anyone else.

"How… How have things been?" Snowfur asked. "Of course, I have been watching over you," Snowfur explained. "But I haven't been there with you, like I should have been. I'm so sorry that I died. I should have never been on the thunderpath, but… Well, I didn't expect the monster to be there either."

"No, it's fine," Whitestorm assured her. "Tell me about StarClan. How is everyone? Bluestar, Crookedstar, Willowpelt? How are they?"

"Excellent," Snowfur assured him. "Bluestar was reunited with her son, and Crookedstar with his daughter."

Whitestorm raised an eyebrow. "Bluestar's _dead _son?" he asked.

Snowfur smiled at him, mischief shining in her eyes. "Oh, I have so much to tell you about your Clanmates."


	18. Whitestorm: Part Two

Whitestorm had enjoyed his time in StarClan, catching up with several of his old friends. He spent a long time speaking to Bluestar, who he had missed a lot in the past few moons. He spent time talking to Snowfur, his mother, as well as Moonflower, her mother, and he didn't return to the forest for a long time. But before long, he found that a cat in the Clan was in need of guidance.

Graystripe had been chosen as deputy, and a different warrior ancestor had sent off Firestar on a mission. Graystripe had been left in charge of the Clan, but cats were beginning to wonder whether or not Firestar would return, and were questioning whether or not he was already dead. A new moon was quickly approaching, and Cinderpelt was planning on asking StarClan whether or not they should continue to wait for Firestar.

Now, it was impossible for Whitestorm to see whether or not Firestar would definitely return. Different cats walked the skies he would have to cross over into to see what Firestar was doing, and whether or not he would survive. But Whitestorm could see that Firestar was destined to lead his Clan for many more moons, and unless something changed drastically, he would be returning home.

As the most recent former deputy, Whitestorm was a natural choice to send to speak to Cinderpelt. He had known the medicine cat was he had been alive, and though they hadn't been horribly close, she was still no stranger to him. Besides, it wasn't as if he had many other things to do. Spending time with Brindleface, his mate, was enjoyed, but it wasn't something that was time sensitive.

Which was why, when Cinderpelt went to highstones and touched her nose to the moonstone, Whitestorm appeared to her.

"Whitestorm," Cinderpelt meowed knowingly, smiling at him. Whitestorm smiled in turn at her. She had grown older and wiser since they had last met, he realized. Watching over ThunderClan, he hadn't noticed the seemingly small change, but now it was certainly visible.

"I came to ask you something," Cinderpelt meowed. "About Firestar… As I'm sure you already know, he left a few moons ago, with Sandstorm. Graystripe has been taking care of the Clan ever since, but cats aren't respecting him like a leader, and some of them are starting to think that Firestar might not be coming back. Can you tell me if he isn't?"

"Firestar will return soon," Whitestorm promised her. "Worry not. If Graystripe asks for your advice, simply tell him to remind the Clan that he is their leader, and that no one can challenge his leadership as long as Firestar is gone and has given him free reign over the Clan."

Cinderpelt dipped her head gratefully. "Thank you, Whitestorm. I will bring your words back to Graystripe."

"Cinderpelt," he said suddenly, just as she was about to leave.

Cinderpelt turned had unexpectedly. "Yes, Whitestorm?"

"Are Fernpaw and Ashpaw doing all right?" Whitestorm asked, concern in his eyes. "I mean, I watch over them, but…"

Cinderpelt smiled, her eyes softening. "Yes, Whitestorm. They are doing fine."

Whitestorm smiled. "Thank you."

Cinderpelt dipped her head again. "No, thank you."


	19. Whitestorm: Part Three

Ever since Cinderpelt spoke to him, Whitestorm kept a special eye on her when he watched ThunderClan. Something about her had stuck with him, and he constantly remembered to look out for Cinderpelt's future. Which was why when news was delivered about her death, Whitestorm felt sadness for her.

Cinderpelt did not take very long after the news of her death was delivered to die, and Whitestorm had expected her to come to StarClan and be welcomed with opened arms. But other cats in StarClan had different plans for her.

"Whitestorm, could I speak to you about something?" Spottedleaf asked him one day, Yellowfang at her side. Whitestorm had been watching Foxkit and Icekit, his kin, the kits of his daughter. The two were growing quickly. But without hesitation, Whitestorm went over to join Spottedleaf and Yellowfang. They were quite well respected, even after death.

"We've come to discuss Cinderpelt," Spottedleaf admitted. "Technically, it should be a matter for medicine cats, but I'd liked to hear your advice. I have something that I want to do for her, and I want to know if any others think that it might do her some good."

Whitestorm nodded. "Certainly. What are you planning on doing?"

"Have you ever heard of reincarnation?" Spottedleaf asked. When Whitestorm shook his head, she explained. "It is when a cat dies, and instead of joining their ancestors, they are given the body of a kit and are born again. Normally, they are unaware of their past life, but the memories are still there, just hidden. Some figure it out, some are told, and some go their whole lives without knowing who they once were.

"It is a special honour, normally reserved for a cat who can do great good, and rarely awarded to any cat. I have not met a single cat in StarClan that remembers the last time such a thing was attempted. The legends give us enough to make it work, but I'm worried about what cats will think." Spottedleaf looked concerned. "It cannot be attempted again, not without a special circumstance such as this. But cats may see this and want it for themselves, for their kits. It simply wouldn't be right to do the same to everyone."

"We _do _believe that Cinderpelt is deserving of a chance at becoming a warrior, as was intended," Yellowfang cut in. "But we're afraid of the affect that it will have on the rest of the cats of StarClan. As Spottedleaf said, this is a very sacred honour. It cannot be done to just anyone."

"What do you think we should do?" Spottedleaf asked as Yellowfang finished.

Whitestorm paused, thinking about everything he just said. "The affect could be difficult to handle," Whitestorm admitted. "But nonetheless, I believe that Cinderpelt deserves something like this."

Yellowfang smiled first, and Spottedleaf was quick to follow. "Thank you, Whitestorm," Spottedleaf meowed softly.

"We will certainly heed your advice," Yellowfang agreed.

"Cinderpelt deserves to become a warrior," Whitestorm meowed, just as he was about to walk away. "Let her fulfill her destiny once and for all."


	20. Epilogue

In this story, I have explored the stories of Spottedleaf, Bluestar, Redtail, Feathertail, Tallstar, and Whitestorm. The first part of each referred to when they first arrived in StarClan, the second part explored one of their meetings with a cat who is still alive, and the third when they spoke to other cats that were in StarClan.

I can assure you that a happy ending is in sight for all of the cats. Spottedleaf would go on to help reincarnate Cinderpelt, Bluestar would be reunited with a few old friends, Redtail would meet some cats he knew when living, Tallstar would continue to watch over his Clan, Feathertail would watch Crowfeather grow happy again, and Whitestorm would aid Spottedleaf and Yellowfang and continue to spend time with Brindleface, his mate.

I hope that you enjoyed these stories about characters, past and present. I wrote these so that you could get some idea of what things are like in StarClan, or at least how I imagine them to happen.

Thank you very much for reading this story, and I hope that you liked it! Feel free to review.


End file.
